Boundaries 2: Together Again
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Sequel to Boundaries, read that first: Hermione returns to Hogwarts four years later and is forced to work in close quaters with Severus. She said she would eventually get over him...she was wrong! But of course he is over her...or is he? Chapter 6 up!
1. The Letter

A/N: Well here it is. The much anticipated sequel to Boundaries. I must let you know that this is a work in progress but I couldn't wait any longer to get the first chapter out. I am currently on chapter three but I don't know how I often I can update because I am going back and forth between this and Ensnaring Minds. In this story the italicized words are either thoughts, dreams/daydreams, or letters.

Disclaimer: I am only going to post this once so pay attention. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. I only own the plot and a few made up characters. I am not making any money off of this. It's only for my own fun and for my loyal readers who have been so patient in waiting for this.

So here it is! Enjoy!

Boundaries 2: Together Again

Chapter 1: The Letter

Hermione Granger was one of the smartest students at her college in Paris, France. This college was not like the colleges that you think of when you hear the word college. No this college was for witches and wizards. Hermione was majoring in Potions. Now 21 and about to graduate she had many choices ahead of her.

"Hey Hermione wanna go out tonight?" asked Hermione's roommate and one of her best friends, Emma.

"I don't know. I should study for my last final."

"Hermione! It's Potions. You'll ace it like you aced all your other finals. Come on you need a little fun."

"Fine. It could be fun. Who all's going?"

"Oh you know the usual gang. And I hear Devon might be there. I think he likes you." Emma grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Devon. He's a nice guy but…he's not…my type." Hermione hated when Emma brought this up because it reminded her of her last relationship. She tried not to think of _him. _It brought back too many memories.

"Oh right I forgot he's not brooding and a teacher." Hermione looked away.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I just meant that that was so long ago. Please don't be angry."

"It's ok. So where are we going?"

"To that muggle bar."

"Ok what time should I be ready?"

"About eight-ish."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Hermione started to leave.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the library for a little study session before we go out." Emma sighed but laughed. Hermione smiled and left. Oh no it was coming up again. She was starting to think about _him _again. _Why does she always have to talk about Devon? I know that she doesn't mean to make me think of _him. _Great, now I'm thinking about him again. I need to study. _

She walked to the library and took her usual seat. She liked this library but she liked the Hogwarts library better simply because it was cozier. She opened her Potions book and began to read the chapter for probably the hundredth time. She knew she didn't need to study but something about potions always made her relax. She never once admitted that it might be the fact that _he _was a potions teacher. She knew deep down that it was that. She just didn't want to admit it.

She sat and read for a few hours when she finally looked up at the clock. It was seven thirty. She headed back to her dorm and threw her stuff on her bed. She was searching through her closet for what to wear when Emma came in. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a pink halter top. Her hair was curled and she had light make up on. Hermione was picking out a long flowery skirt with a t-shirt.

"You're not wearing _that _tonight are you?"

"So what if I am?" Emma walked over and took the clothes away from Hermione.

"These are so casual. Don't you want to look hot tonight? It could be your last time going out with us."

"Yeah I guess so. So what _should _I wear then?" Emma grinned and walked over to her own closet. She pulled out a mini skirt and a spaghetti-strap shirt. She held them up to Hermione waiting to see her reaction.

"I can't wear _that._"

"Why not? You'll look hot."

"Fine." She took the clothes and put them on. She felt a little uncomfortable and thought that the skirt was _way _too short.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Hermione you look amazing."

"Really?" She turned around and looked in the mirror. She really had grown up nicely. She had nice tan legs. She was thin but not too thin. She really did look good. She smiled.

"Now for your hair," Emma said smiling.

"What about my hair?"

"Just sit down and let me work my magic." Hermione sat down with her back to the mirror as per Emma's instructions. After about twenty minutes she finally let Hermione turn around. Hermione gasped when she saw herself. _Wow. Is that me?_ Emma had tamed Hermione's curls which were now laying softly along her face. She had put on some light makeup that looked almost natural.

"Thanks Emma. Hey we better be going. It's just about eight."

"Yeah lets go." Emma took Hermione's arm and they headed out. They walked into the club and saw their friends.

"Wow Hermione you look…amazing."

"Oh hi Devon. Thanks" Hermione blushed.

"Do you want a drink?" Hermione had only had alcohol once before. She had gotten drunk and well done some things that weren't really her.

"Umm maybe just a soda or something."

"Ok." Devon turned to the bar tender. "One soda and a beer." He handed her the soda.

"Thanks." She took a sip and looked around the club. She saw Emma dancing with some muggle she didn't know.

"Do you wanna dance?" Devon asked.

"Umm maybe later." _Emma was right he does like me._

Well Hermione never did dance with Devon. She ended up leaving early. The club scene just wasn't her. She had many dance offers but she declined on every one. When she got back to her dorm she saw an owl sitting outside her window. She opened the window and the owl flew inside. She took the letter and almost dropped it when she saw the Hogwarts emblem on the back. She opened it and recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Miss H. Granger, _

_We the Hogwarts staff, are aware that you are about to graduate from college with a degree in Potions. We are very pleased to offer you a position with us as a Potions professor. We know that you must have many offers due to your skill in this area, but would like you to consider returning to Hogwarts as a teacher. I am very proud of your work and hope to get a reply from you soon. Best wishes in your future._

_Headmaster A. Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione didn't know what to think. She climbed on her bed and lay down. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it. She really wanted to work at Hogwarts. It had been her dream. But she wasn't sure she could face _him._ Did _he _even know about this? She fell asleep thinking about her final year of Hogwarts.

"_Get off me."_

"_Shut up mudblood."_

"_HELP!" _

"_Get off her Malfoy!"_

"_What? You mean you haven't told them yet? You're little mudblood here is screwing professor Snape."_

"_Hermione how could you?"_

"_Don't you care about me?"_

"_Of course I do Hermione. That's why I can't let you throw your life away for me."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_It's for your own good Hermione."_

"_I love you. I don't care about anything else."_

"_This is just as hard for me as it is for you."_

"_Fine. Then_ _it's done. Happy? We're through. Have a nice life."_

_Eventually I shall get over you. I don't want you to forget me as I can never forget you…I hope that you can live a happy life and know that I will be thinking of you always. _

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat and sat straight up. _Well I guess I was right, I never will forget him. _Hermione sighed and fell back against her pillow. She looked at her clock and saw that it said 2:30 am. She looked over at Emma's bed which was still empty. Hermione saw the door open and saw Emma sneaking in backwards. Hermione grinned.

"Well you were out late weren't you?" Emma almost jumped and turned around.

"Hermione! I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I _was _sleeping."

"So I did wake you?"

"No. I was having a bad dream."

"Oh good. Well it's not good for you. What was it about?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter now. What does matter is this." Hermione handed Emma the Hogwarts letter. Emma read it and looked at Hermione.

"So…"

"I think I'm gonna do it. Even if it means facing _him._"

A/N: Please review and tell me how you like it so far. I only hope you like this one as much as Boundaries.


	2. Dreamer

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the beginning. So here it is. She returns to Hogwarts. I only have one more chapter written so far but I'm working on it so don't worry. Thanks to all the reviewers. Carry on…

Chapter 2: Dreamer

Hermione stepped aboard the Hogwarts express with her luggage under her arms. She found an empty compartment and took a seat. She watched students walk back and forth talking with friends and buying sweets from the trolley. She remembered her many trips on this very train. She thought of Harry and Ron and had to fight back a tear. She had tried to convince herself that they weren't worth it. It was their loss. Before she knew it the train had stopped.

She sighed as she looked up at the castle. _Here goes nothing. _She stepped into the carriage and rode up to the castle. She entered the door to be greeted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Hermione darling! How are you?"

"Hello Professor. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Please dear, call me Minerva. I am no longer your professor. We're colleagues now. Come come, lets get you situated at the heads table." Minerva led Hermione through a side door and came out at the heads table. Hermione saw all the returning students filing in the Great Hall. Minerva showed Hermione a seat next to her own.

"Hermione dear. So nice to see you." Hermione turned around and found Albus Dumbledore walking over to her.

"Pro…Albus. I can't thank you enough for allowing me this position."

"If you two will excuse me I must go get the first years." Minerva said and left.

"I do have one question though Albus. If I'm the new potions professor, then what will happen to…"

"To Severus?" Hermione nodded and tried not to notice the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. "We have given him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Oh that's good then. I mean he's wanted that job ever since I can remember."

"Yes. Well after the feast I will show you to your rooms. Oh look there's Hagrid. Please have a seat and enjoy the feast." Dumbledore walked over to Hagrid. Hermione turned around to find Severus taking his seat at the other end of the table. Hermione's heart stopped but he didn't look at her.

After dinner Dumbledore showed Hermione to her rooms. They were enormous. Nothing like Severus's had been. Hers were not dark and brooding but full of color. Her bedroom was a deep purple and her bed was huge. She would have no trouble getting used to this. It was definitely better than her college dorm she had been in for the past four years. She had unpacked and was now pacing in front of the fire. She couldn't believe what she was doing taking this job.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. What was I thinking? Coming back here. I can't face him. It's obvious that he's gotten over me. Why did I agree to this? I can't do this. I need some air." She headed out into the hallway. She looked around the castle thinking about all the years she had spent there. She let herself wander around not paying attention to where she was going.

She rounded a corner and ran into something…or someone rather. She stumbled backwards but was caught by firm hands. She held the arms that were holding her up and looked up to see who they belonged to. She almost fell over again when her eyes fell on _his._

"Sev…Professor Snape. I…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's quite all right Miss Granger. Might I ask what was so interesting that you didn't see me?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't looking, is all." She had so many things she wanted to say but none of them seemed to be on her mind right now.

"Very well. Carry on." Hermione walked past him and stopped. She waited until she was sure he was gone and sighed. _Well I guess he's gotten over me._

Severus walked around some more before heading back to his rooms. He sighed. _I guess she has gotten over me. _He lied down in bed and fell asleep unusually quick.

"_Minerva said you wanted to see me Albus."_

"_Ah Severus, yes please take a seat. I would like to talk to you about your job."_

"_My…job?"_

"_Yes. It has been aware that you have long desired the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."_

"_Yes I have actually."_

"_Well I think that you deserve it and I am willing to give it to you."_

"_Really? That's great Albus. Thank you. But who will be the potions teacher?"_

"_I would like to talk to you about that as well. You remember Miss Hermione Granger?"_

"_Yes, of course I remember her."_

"_Well, she is graduating this year from college with a degree in potions."_

"_Really that's amazing."_

"_I would like to offer her the position as potions professor. However, I wanted to get your opinion on it first."_

"_My…opinion? Well…I think it's a good idea. I mean she is a very bright girl."_

"_Woman."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_She is a woman of 21 now Severus."_

"_Oh yes of course."_

"_Then you are ok with her coming to work here?"_

"_Yes I'm perfectly fine with it."_

"_Very good. Thank you. That is all."_

When Hermione got back to her room there was an owl tapping at her window. She opened it and the bird flew in. Hermione took the letter and read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I was so excited to receive your last letter. I am glad that everything went great with college. You're probably already at Hogwarts by the time you get this letter. I hope you know what you're doing. If you need to talk…about anything, even him, just write. I am always happy to receive letters from you. So have you seen him yet? What did he say? Sorry I realize I'm rambling now as if I was sixteen again. Hope everything is going well for you. Hope to hear from you soon. Good luck with teaching._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled when she read Ginny's letter. She decided she needed to get some sleep for her first day of teaching. She walked back to her room, careful not to run into anyone again. She threw on some pajamas and jumped into bed.

"_We kissed Hermione."_

"_So?"_

"_We kissed. You and me. What was that Hermione?" _

"_A spell?"_

"_Oh come on. Really, do you really think that someone would put a spell on us to make us kiss? Honestly? …I know what you want Hermione. Don't I?"_

"_Ok so we kissed, Professor. But it was wrong. I …we shouldn't have done it. I am your student and you are my Professor. Nothing can change that."_

"_Not even how you feel? Soon you will no longer be a student here and I will no longer be your Professor. But you can never change how you feel. Maybe you don't want to admit it, but there is something there. Exactly what it is, I can't tell you. Only you can know for sure. But it's there. I know Hermione because I feel the same way. Two weeks ago, if anyone told me I would be saying this to you, I would have laughed in their face. But I am saying this Hermione. And not just because we had sex. But because I…we, both of us, feel something. We had sex because this feeling has always been there. It just needed the sparks to light the fire. Well, the fire is lit. The question is Hermione, are you going to harness it or let it burn through your heart?"_

Hermione woke up suddenly. She was breathing very fast. She conjured up a glass of water and lay back down. She looked at her clock and realized that it was 5 am. She decided that it was pointless to try and go back to sleep so she got up. She grabbed her robe and walked over to the fire which had already been lit. She sat down in the chair and took a sip of the coffee on her table, courtesy of the House-elves.

After her second cup of coffee she jumped into the shower to get ready for classes. She got dressed and headed to breakfast. She took her seat and didn't talk to anyone. She ate some toast and had another cup of coffee. Dumbledore handed out the schedules and fortunately Hermione didn't have class until 10. She decided to go for a walk out side. She walked by the lake and sat on a bench thinking. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned around but there was no one there.

What she didn't know was that someone was there. Severus had also decided to take a walk but Hermione had beaten him there. When he saw her he tried to move out of site but had stepped on a twig. She had turned around just as he had gotten out of view. He sat there watching her. Just watching.

"_What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."_

"_Hermione I can't let you stay here." _

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because, it will keep you from your full potential."_

"_What are you talking about? Come on what's really wrong?"_

"_I'm not letting you stay at Hogwarts."_

"_But what about us? Don't you care about me?"_

"_Of course I do. That's why I'm not going to let you come back here next year. You could be great. Staying here won't do anything for you."_

"_I don't care what I could be. I want to be with you." _

"_I know. That's why I can't see you anymore."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_As long as we are together, you won't want to do anything with your life. It's for your own good Hermione."_

"_I love you. I don't care about anything else."_

"_I love you too Hermione and this is killing me. But I can't allow you to just throw your life away for me."_

"_If you love me then why are you doing this to me?" _

"_Because I want you to be the greatest witch that ever lived. And if you stay with me, that won't happen. You need to go to college and continue leaning and doing what you love."_

"_Why now? Why did you even start this if you were just going to end it? Was it fun for you? Watching me fall in love with you? Losing everything for you?"_

"_How can you say that Hermione? This is just as hard for me as it is for you."_

"_Fine. Then it's done. Happy? We're through. Have a nice life." _

"_Hermione! Wait!" _

He had to stop thinking about the past. She was over him. He had blown it. No matter what he had told her he had not wanted to let her go. No matter what he did he was still and always would be in love with Hermione.


	3. I Have a Plan

A/N: Thanks to my many reviewers. I love you all. Here's the next and last chapter that I have already finished, but don't worry I'm working on chapter four so hopefully it wont be too long.

Chapter 3: I Have a Plan

Hermione got up and headed back to class. She smiled as the new first years nervously filed into her class.

"Hello students. My name is Professor Granger." _God that sounded so weird. _"Welcome to Potions. You may take your seats wherever you like for now unless I see fit to assign seats. Now all of you are first years here at Hogwarts. Welcome. I also attended Hogwarts and I assure you that this is the best school there is. Don't be nervous. Now I would like you each to tell me your name and I'll try to remember them."

After class she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Well that went well," she said aloud.

"Yes I believe it did." Hermione stood up immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore, I mean Albus, I didn't see you there."

"That's quite all right Hermione. I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting to becoming a teacher but it seems you were fit for it all along." Hermione smiled.

"Well I'll leave you to the rest of your morning. See you at lunch."

"Yes goodbye." He smiled and left. When he was gone she sighed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Everything here is fine. You were right I received your letter last night and I am at Hogwarts. Well it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I keep having weird dreams. They all seem so real. Maybe that's because they all really happened. I keep reliving moments from my last year here. The most recent one was of him telling me about how our feelings had always been there. It's hard, seeing him everyday. I can tell he's gotten over me but I just can't get over him. I don't know why Gin. He doesn't even call me Hermione anymore. We're back to Professor Snape and Miss Granger. He probably forgot about everything. I don't even know why I care. I didn't come back here for him, I came back for me. Right? I should just grow up and get on with my life. It's obvious that the past is the past. I must go, lunch is about to start and then I have a class of fifth years._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed her note in an envelope and headed to lunch. She took her seat and ate silently. After lunch she headed to the Owlery. She found a small brown owl and gave it the note.

"Take this to Miss Ginny Weasley please." The owl hooted and flew off. She headed back down to her class.

"She was writing a potion on the blackboard when a student said, "Excuse me, Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione turned around with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I am Christine Davis. I believe you were in your 7th year here when I was a first year." Hermione thought for a moment.

"Why yes I believe I was. If I remember correctly you're in Hufflepuff right?"

"Yes I am. It's so nice to see someone from Hogwarts actually going out and doing something after graduation. It makes me believe that I can do it too."

"Well it was nice to see you again but I believe class is about to start so if you would please." She motioned for her to sit down.

"Oh yes of course." Christine sat down and Hermione began the lesson.

"Now as this year you must all be preparing for your O.W.L.'s I thought it best to start with a Potion common in the exam. Can anyone tell me what the Draught of Peace is?" Hermione smiled when Christine raised her hand.

"Yes Christine."

"It's a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation."

"Very good. Ten points to Hufflepuff." After class Hermione was organizing the bottles of the potion the class had just made. She sat down in her chair and sighed in relief that Dumbledore had given her an easy first day of classes. She didn't know what to do with the rest of her day so she decided to walk around the school. She turned a corner and came to his classroom. She heard him teaching and couldn't help but smile. She sighed and kept walking. She wasn't paying attention and almost ran into McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva, sorry. I didn't see you."

"That's quite all right Hermione. Where might you be headed?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm just going for a walk."

"Care if I join you?"

"No not at all." McGonagall turned around and walked with Hermione.

"Hermione dear, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well it just seems you're a bit distracted. Could it be a young man perhaps?" McGonagall smiled.

"No I assure you, there is no young man in my life."

"Then perhaps you have your eye on someone." Hermione sighed.

"I guess you could say that."

"Anyone I know?"

"Perhaps."

"Well why don't you just ask him out?"

"It's…complicated. You see we had a relationship before, but it didn't work out. I thought I had gotten over him but it seems I haven't."

"Well have you talked to him?"

"No, it wouldn't do any good anyways. It's pretty obvious he's gotten over me. Besides the past is the past."

"Not everything is what it seems Hermione," McGonagall said smiling. She looked at the large clock on the wall. "Oh dear I must be going. I hope everything works out, and if you ever need to talk my door is always open." With that McGonagall walked off in a hurry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said aloud when Minerva had gone.

That night at dinner Hermione was eating when Dumbledore came up to her.

"Hermione there will be a short staff meeting after dinner." Hermione almost didn't hear him but looked up.

"Oh yes, all right. I'll be there." Hermione didn't even notice Dumbledore and McGonagall leave early. They headed to a small door to the left of the Head's table.

"What is this staff meeting about Albus?" Dumbledore looked around making sure they had not been followed.

"Shh Minerva, I don't want to be overheard. Do you remember four years ago when I first allowed prefects to the staff Christmas party?" McGonagall thought for a moment.

"Yes I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I invited them so that Hermione and Severus could realize their feelings for each other."

"Hermione and…Severus? Albus what _are _you talking about." Dumbledore told her the story of what had happened during Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and how she and Severus had fallen in love.

"I didn't think Severus was capable of loving," McGonagall said almost joking.

"Well they had a disagreement shortly after graduation and had never spoken since. I knew it would be difficult for her to come back here."

"That's horrible Albus. Poor Hermione must have been heart broken."

"She was, and so was he. I had hoped that bringing her here again would help them patch things up but they still don't seem to be speaking."

"Then Severus must be the man Hermione was talking about."

"Pardon?"

"Hermione told me that she had a relationship with someone and she still has feelings for him, but she said that she was sure he was over her."

"That's why I have a plan." Dumbledore told her of his plan and she smiled.

"It's brilliant Albus."

After dinner, instead of heading out the main doors of the Great Hall, she went to the same door that Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone to earlier. She took a seat and looked up when Dumbledore said, "Ahem."

"Good evening everyone. I have a small announcement to make. As of today all staff members will be doing their weekly rounds in pairs." This caught everyone's attention. This had never been done before so they were all curious.

"The pairs will be as follows, Professors Flitwick and Sprout, Binns and Trelawney," he said a few more pairs, "and lastly Granger and Snape." Hermione's head shot up immediately as did Severus's. Hermione couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was trying to punish her. What had she done to deserve this? Dumbledore walked over to her and Severus.

"I would like you two to do your rounds tonight."

"Yes Albus," Severus said gloomily. _Great, _Hermione thought, _He must be angry that he has to spend more time with me after…everything._

A/N: Naughty naughty Dumbledore meddling in things Tsk Tsk Tsk lol


	4. Take the Day Off

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys and your opinions. Ok here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Take the Day Off

Hermione said good night to the Headmaster and left the room to find Severus leaning against the wall.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said gloomily. He walked on one side of the hall and she walked on the other. Every so often she would look at him to try and see some sort of expression but she couldn't tell what he was feeling. They didn't say a word to each other for most of the rounds.

_Just say something, _Severus thought. "So how was college?" Hermione almost jumped at the suddenness of his question.

"Oh it was fine." _Just ask him Hermione. _"So how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Hermione smiled, ay least they were talking. Why had Dumbledore done this? It was hard enough being back here but now she had to spend a few hours a week alone in awkward silence with him. She was walking around a corner when she suddenly slipped. Severus, being so close, caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her up and she realized this was the closest they had been since the break up. She was holding on to his arms and he was holding onto her waist. She looked up at him and noticed he was breathing heavy. He looked into her eyes and Hermione in his. Hermione tried to move her head closer to his but he must have realized what they were doing because he pulled away.

"I better be going," he said and walked away. Hermione sighed when he had gone. She could still feel the heat where his arms had held her waist. _Why does everything have to be so difficult? _Hermione returned to her rooms and found a letter on her bed. She smiled recognizing Ginny's handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to hear that things between you two are awkward. So tell me more about these dreams. How long have you been having them? I think you should talk to him. Maybe just to put a closure on things, if that's what you want. And I don't think he forgot about everything that happened. He couldn't forget it. He loved you and I bet he still does in a way. And since I know you I think you still love him too. You just need to admit it. Maybe once you admit it to yourself it will be easier to admit it to him. I'm just suggesting so don't get mad. If you don't want to talk to him I can't force you. You are a grown woman and you can make your own choices. But do you really want to get on with your life? That is a huge thing to just forget. Well I will let you go but Hermione I want you to know that I support you in whatever you do. Hope everything is well._

_My love to you always,_

_Ginny_

"Ginny. What would I do without you?" Hermione asked aloud. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_My dear Ginny,_

_Where do I begin? Well I have just returned to my rooms after finishing my weekly rounds only this year Dumbledore has added a twist. He has decided to pair up all the teachers for their rounds and guess who I'm paired with? Severus. I thought he would be mad about it but then he actually talked to me. He asked me about college and I asked him how he has been. We both said one word, "fine." Shows how much has changed doesn't it? But then I tripped and he caught me. Then he just held onto me. I didn't know what was happening but it was almost as it had been in my 7th year. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and he ran off. Does this mean anything Gin? For one second he seemed to have forgotten that last day at Hogwarts but…I don't know. Could I just be seeing things? Maybe you're right. Maybe I do still love him but what if he doesn't still love me? I don't know what to do. About the dreams, I haven't had one since my last letter so maybe that's a good sign. I still don't know what to do though. Any ideas?_

_Love your confused friend,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded up the letter and decided to wait until morning to send it. She slipped into bed and fell fast asleep.

_Hermione was walking down a long corridor. She had made up her mind and she was not going to chicken out. She walked to his room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to come out._

"_Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" Now was the time to do it._

"_Severus, I love you. I never stopped loving you."_

"_I don't know what to say." Hermione looked down in disappointment. _

"_Well I just thought I should let you know. Now I have and I can move on. I am sorry that I have taken up your time. Good bye Severus." She turned to walk away. She had to fight back the tears that were trying to force themselves out. He didn't love her anymore. At least now she knew and could move on._

"_Hermione…" She immediately spun around to look at him._

"_Yes?"_

"_I…"_

And she woke up. _Damn it! What was he going to say? _Part of her wanted to know and the other part didn't want to know. She sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her usual cup of coffee and looked out the window.

At breakfast she was minding her own business when Dumbledore came up to her.

"Hermione dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you Albus." Dumbledore smiled.

"Are you sure? You seem rather quiet lately. Is there something you want to talk about? If not with me maybe someone else, Minerva maybe?" Hermione froze. Maybe she should talk to McGonagall. "Well why don't you take the day off anyways. It will give you some time to think… about anything. I can take over your classes for you."

"Really Albus, that's not necessary."

"No, no, I insist."

"Ok then, you're the boss." Dumbledore smiled and returned to his seat. Now what was she to do? She had the whole day to herself. She decided that she would take Dumbledore's advice and think…about everything. After breakfast she decided to take a walk outside. She was walking when she saw a small hut in the distance. _Hagrid! _She headed down to Hagrid's hut as she hadn't talked to him in years. She knocked on the door and heard the familiar bark of Fang, Hagrid's giant black dog. As the door opened Fang bounded out and jumped on her, licking her face.

"Well it's nice to see you too Fang," Hermione said pushing the enormous dog off of her.

"Hello Hermione. Its nice ter see you agin. C'm in, I was jus' makin' some tea." Hermione smiled and followed Hagrid into the hut.

"So how come yer not teachin' righ' now?" Hagrid asked handing her a giant cup filled with tea.

"Dumbledore gave me the day off. He seems to think that I'm sick."

"Well you know Dumbledore, always makin' sure everyone's all righ'. Maybe he can see somtin' you can't."

"Yeah maybe. So how have you been Hagrid? Goodness I haven't talked to you since I graduated."

"I been all righ'. I hear you went to college. Tha's our Hermione. Smartest witch of our age. An' now take a look at you. Teachin' at Hogwarts. Greatest school in the world it is. I'm so proud of you Hermione." Hagrid was starting to get a little teary eyed so Hermione handed him a tissue.

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione smiled. "So keeping any new monsters as pets lately?"

"No not lately."

"Hagrid I'm shocked," Hermione said jokingly.

"Well I can' keep up with em as much as I could when I was a youngin' like you."

After chatting with Hagrid and pretending to drink three cups of his tea, Hermione decided to return to her walk. She walked over to the lake and sat down by the same tree she used to sit at while in school. She must have sat there for a while because she fell asleep. She just laid there on the grass in the shining sun.

Severus, who had also been given the day off by Dumbledore, stepped outside of the castle into the fresh air. He took a deep breath and squinted in the sun. He walked down a path by the lake which he often took when he was just wandering around. He leaned up against a tree close to the one Hermione was sleeping under. He looked over at her and went to leave, but then he noticed that she must be sleeping.

_Maybe I can get close to her without her waking up. _He just wanted to be near her again. After their incident the previous night, he told himself he would be more careful about what he did when he was around her. He walked over to her and smiled at how peace full she looked. He bent down to brush her hair away that had fallen into her face. She shivered when his hand touched her cheek and for a moment he thought he had woken her. He let his hand linger on her cheek and he just looked at her. She was always so beautiful when she slept.

He had left his hand there too long because she opened her eyes. She looked up at him and he pulled his hand away. She stood up and brushed her robes off. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing." He turned and rushed back up to the castle. Hermione was too stunned to move or say anything. She watched him leave and felt a sudden pain inside. She had hoped that she could talk to him and then he had done that. It had made her hope that maybe there was still a chance but then he regretted doing it, which saddened her. She couldn't keep this up anymore. She needed to know how he felt so she could get on with her life. She neededto talk to him.

A/N: Ooooh what's gonna happen?


	5. We Need to Talk

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful fans who reviewed. Ok now here's the next chapter where they…uh…talk. Sure, yeah that's right they talk. Or at least they _try _to talk. ;) Carry on!

Chapter 5: We Need to Talk

Severus hurried off to his corridors and sat down on his couch. What had he done? He knew he had crossed a line. And then he just ran away like a coward. _If I had stayed she probably would've hexed me to eternity. I'll just have to control myself more. I can't have any more accidents like that or I'll probably never see her again. _

Hermione walked back up to the castle slowly since she was in no hurry, and it would give her more time to think about what she was going to say. What _was _she going to say? She sighed as she made her way down to the dungeons. Once she got to his door she paused and took a deep breath. She leaned against the wall and thought about what she would do. She finally came up with a plan and knocked on the door.

Severus was sitting on the couch holding a piece of paper. It was old and the letters were somewhat smudged. He took this out only when he found her consuming his thoughts. He read it to convince himself that she didn't love him anymore and that he should move on. That's what she had wanted wasn't it? He reread some of the lines out loud.

"_I don't want you to worry about me. I will be fine. Eventually I shall get over you. Unfortunately some things must come to an end."_

That proved it; she was over him. He had just closed his eyes trying to relax when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up to answer it. He had not expected to find Hermione when he opened it, but he did.

"Hermione. Um come in." He held the door open for her and she walked in. It was exactly the same as she remembered. He just stood behind her as she looked around.

"It's the same," Hermione said trying not to burst into tears right then. She turned around and Severus looked around the room.

"Oh yeah, I never really felt like changing it, even though it's not the same room." This was awkward. She needed to get to the point, for both their sakes.

"Severus, we need to talk," she said bluntly.

"Ok what about?" He knew what it was about.

"About what just happened…outside. And about the past." He opened his mouth to talk but she stopped him. "Look I have a lot to say and I _need _to say it. Maybe more for myself than for you but just please let me finish." He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Ok now whatever happened today, I know that you didn't want it to happen but I think I did. I have not been able to stop thinking about you for the past four years." Severus's heart almost stopped. A glimmer of hope shot through his body.

"No matter what I said in the past I…love you. I always will." Tears were streaming down her face and she was reminded of her last day as a student here.

"Now I know that you probably think I'm just an immature little girl who needs to get on with her life. But I need to know how you feel. I mean if you never want to speak to me again, I completely under…"

But she was cut off. He had walked over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt her body go numb. She didn't know what was happening. It felt like a dream. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck but then she broke the kiss.

"I thought I asked you to let me finish," Hermione said smirking.

"Well I didn't like where you were going." She leaned up and kissed him again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She broke the kiss and started to fumble with the buttons on his robe. She slipped them off and ran her hands over his chest pulling at his shirt. She slipped it over his head and her hands roamed his bare skin.

Severus removed her robes and shirt also. His hands caressed her breasts which were hidden beneath her bra. He reached behind her and unclasped it as she unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off and removed her skirt. Now both left only in their underwear, their hands seemed to have minds of their own. They felt the familiar curves which for so long had been untouched. She remembered every part of his skin. It was as though the last four years had just faded away.

The next morning the sun shone in on Hermione and she opened her eyes. She smiled remembering the previous night's event or event_s, _was more like it. She turned over expecting to find Severus sleeping next to her but the bed was empty. Hermione sat up and pulled the blankets close to her to cover herself up. She looked around the room but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from the side of the room and Hermione looked and saw him come in through the door. Hermione feeling embarrassed tried to sound casual.

"What? Oh no I was just enjoying the scenery. You know I didn't have much of a chance yesterday what with all our…" she trailed off as he sat next to her and ran his finger across her shoulder.

"I can't believe I wasted the last four years thinking that you had forgotten about me."

"I could never forget you Hermione. Besides I spent the last four years thinking the same thing." Hermione smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said that day. You were only trying to do the right thing and I acted like a stupid little girl."

"It's ok Hermione. I didn't only hurt you that day, I hurt myself."

"Well all that matters now is that we're back together." Severus kissed her and pulled a piece of paper out from behind his back.

"What's that?"

"It's your letter."

"My what? Oh…that. You kept it?"

"Well it was the only thing I had of yours." Hermione smiled.

"Although I hate to say it, we must get ready for classes. We have to hurry if you want to make it to breakfast," Severus said and Hermione groaned. She stood up and stretched. She looked around the room and grabbed her clothes. She muttered a cleansing spell and looked as though she hadn't just woken up. Severus did the same.

By the time they got to the Great Hall everyone was already there. Hermione started to walk in but Severus pulled her back out of view from everyone. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. Finally he broke the kiss.

"How did an old man like me end up with a beautiful young woman like you?"

"Well I got drunk and seduced you when I was seventeen, that's how." Severus laughed. "And you're not old."

"Hermione I was twenty when you were born. I'm old enough to be your father. I think that qualifies me as old."

"I don't care about that. Age is only a number." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and walked into breakfast. Severus waited several seconds before following, so as not to look suspicious. Dumbledore however, was not fooled.

"Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Albus," Severus said actually meaning it this time.

"My you seem cheerful today."

"I suppose I am." He tried to hide his smile. "For the first time in four years I'm in a good mood."

"Four years? That seems like an awfully specific time period."

"Oh, no it's just…the first number that popped into my head."

"All right." Dumbledore turned from Severus and leaned over and whispered something to McGonagall.

"It happened Minerva." McGonagall sat strait up and looked from Hermione to Severus and smiled.

"So soon? They do look much happier."

"Yes they do." Dumbledore smiled and returned to his meal.

Hermione was so happy she didn't know if she could eat. She forced herself to eat a little knowing that if she didn't she would regret it later. While she was taking a sip of her coffee an owl flew in and perched itself on the table in front of her. Hermione took the letter and gave the bird a small piece of toast. It hooted happily and flew off. Hermione immediately opened the letter knowing it was from Ginny. She had so much to tell Ginny after last night.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that things are so confusing for you. I am sure that whatever is happening between you and Professor Snape means something._

Hermione smiled. _If only she knew, _she thought.

_Whatever it is I am sure that you will figure it out. After all you are the smartest witch I know and probably even smarter than those I don't know. There's not much I can tell you. I can only wish for the best. You're the one who needs to make it happen. I'm sorry if this letter wasn't very helpful but I think you already know what to do. Hope this helps._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny everything. She looked around to make sure that no one had been reading her letter and put it in her pocket. She got up and left the Great Hall. When she glanced back she saw Severus getting up to leave also and she smiled. She didn't even notice that Dumbledore was watching them, smiling. She stepped outside and waited for a few moments. Severus emerged and Hermione took his hand and pulled him over to her.

"I don't want to go teach," Hermione said acting frustrated.

"I don't either but it's our job so we must. Don't worry, the minute I have a break I'll come visit you."

"But what would my students say if all of a sudden their Defense professor came into they're class and kissed they're Potions professor?" Hermione said in a very airy voice.

"I don't know. Shall we find out?" he asked grinning. He lowered his mouth to her neck and pretended to bite.

"I better go before they all come out here and find us."

"Let them. All the boys would be jealous of me anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just look at you. You're gorgeous. They probably fantasize about shagging you every night."

"They do not."

"I bet they do. I've seen the way some of them look at you. Don't tell me haven't noticed." She just looked at him blankly. "Then you ought to start paying more attention to them. They could wind up like you and get drunk and seduce their Potions professor."

"Very funny. Well unlike _you _I wouldn't go along with it so easily." Hermione smirked.

"Damn they're all leaving now. I guess you had better go." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "And no alcohol for those boys understand. You could be a bad influence on them." He smirked and walked away. Hermione hurriedly walked to her classroom to prepare for her lesson. On her way there she did try to look at some of the older boys as she was walking. They _did _look at her like he had said. Hermione sped up her pace and forced herself to not look at any of them.

A/N: Well what did you think? Was it too soon or not soon enough or what? Let me know what you think because it _really does _matter.


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

A/N: Yay I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secrets

Hermione sat down at her desk and waited for the students to arrive. As the students filed in she went to the chalk board and wrote ingredients for a potion. She told the students what to do and left them to their work. About twenty minutes later she made her way around the room to check on their potions.

"By this time your potions should be a light blue color." Most of the students' potions were at least some shade of light blue but one student's was a deep violet. _Oh boy, it seems I have another Neville on my hands._

"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know what I did wrong," said the student panicking. Hermione smiled.

"It's quite all right. No harm done. Just poor it into this flask and then clean out the cauldron please." She handed him a flask.

"Yes Professor." He tilted the cauldron and at once Hermione could sense something was wrong. His hands were too shaky and he spilled it. It splattered all over Hermione's robes and soaked through them, getting on her skin and clothes. He immediately stopped and tried to clean it up.

"Professor I'm _so _sorry." Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's all right," she said through gritted teeth. She took off her robes and they fell to the floor in a giant wet pile. She had completely forgotten that the shirt she was wearing underneath was a spaghetti strap. It too was soaked but she couldn't take that off. She didn't really need to as it clung to her body and left little to the imagination. Her skirt wasn't much better. It was a denim mini skirt that showed off her long tan legs. She looked at the boy and heard him speak even though his lips hadn't moved. _My god she is so hot. I'd love to shove her against that wall and…_

"Enough," Hermione said hurriedly. "Class dismissed." The boy looked at her as though he was confused but left anyways. She leaned up against the desk and sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" she said aloud even though she knew she was alone. She went through the secret door in her classroom to her room and jumped in the shower. When she was sure she had gotten the potion off of her she got dressed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't want to clean her robes just yet so she could figure out exactly what potion had spilled all over her.

She left her room and went to find Severus. She was in the main hall when she walked by a group of 6th year Hufflepuff boys. She stopped to say hello to a painting of a family. She said hello to the man in the picture when she heard one of the boys speak.

_She is so beautiful. _Hermione smiled. Well compliments couldn't hurt could they?

_Is it legal for a teacher to be that hot? _She started to leave.

_I wonder what she's like in bed. _Ok that was going too far. She turned and walked over to them.

"Ok I don't know which one of you said it, but that is inappropriate. I am your teacher, and you will treat me with respect." They boys all looked confused but Hermione stormed off to find Severus. She got to his classroom but he was teaching. She slipped in the back and waited for him to see her. When he did she went up to the front of the class.

"Excuse me everyone but would you hate it if I stole your dear professor for a moment?" The class was silent. "I didn't think so." She turned to Severus. "Professor would you please come with me?"

_Nice jeans Professor. Can I remove them for you? _Hermione's head shot towards the class. Everyone was still silent. She walked out of the room followed by Severus. Once they were out of the room he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck. She moaned but pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, something sort of happened during my class. This kid spilled some potion all over me and ever since things have been really, really weird. Oh my god…" It hit her. "I can read people's thoughts! You wouldn't believe the things the boys here are thinking about."

"And what might those things be?" He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Seriously some kid in your class just asked if he could take my pants off."

"What? Which one?" Severus asked protectively.

"I don't know. Some other kid wanted to push me up against a wall and…well I didn't let him get that far." She was almost laughing.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Well it is an ego booster."

"We've been back together for only a day and already people are trying to take you away." He scowled.

"Oh relax, you're the only one I would ever do any of those things with."

"I know," he growled. "It's just I don't think I could bear to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I couldn't bear it either. They'd have to kill me before you'd lose me."

"Well that's good to know. But I wouldn't let them kill you." Hermione smiled.

"I think you should get back to your class."

"What? Oh yeah. See you later." He gave her a kiss and went back to his class. As he walked to his desk he eyed every boy in the room, searching for who Hermione could have possibly heard. He looked around the class and scowled.

Hermione walked back to her room enjoying hearing students even some teachers, thoughts on the way. A 5th year Ravenclaw was worrying if that Gryffindor boy liked her or not. Professor Flitwick was thinking about an upcoming test he was giving. Hermione was enjoying her new power but stopped suddenly when she heard Severus's name. Hermione backed up to an empty classroom, except it wasn't empty. There was a girl sitting on a desk that Hermione recognized immediately. It was Christine Davis, the 5th year girl that was in Hermione's potions class.

_Can I ever please him? He'll never like me the way I like him. He's my professor. I should not like him like this. Professor Snape what can I do to just get you to like me? Even just as a student? _

Hermione smiled. Christine liked Severus. Hermione actually felt sorry for her, knowing that she could never be with him.

"Hey Christine, are you ok?" Christine almost fell off the desk when Hermione spoke.

"Professor Granger. I'm sorry, you just startled me." Christine wiped her eyes and Hermione could tell she had been crying.

"Don't be sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk? Is it family, friends, school…boys?" Christine smiled. Hermione sat on the desk next to her.

"I guess you could say the last two. I guess you could say I like someone. Someone here at Hogwarts, but he'll never like me."

"Well I can honestly say that I had that exact same problem when I was in school. In fact I had that exact problem just recently."

"I don't think you had the _exact _same problem."

"You'd be surprised." Christine didn't catch on.

"Thanks Professor but I should be going. It was good to talk though."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me." Hermione smiled as she watched her leave. She got up and went to see Severus. By the time she got to his room the students were all leaving. Hermione tried to stay out of view so she wouldn't have to listen to the boys' thoughts about her, as it was getting kind of annoying. When they had all gone she went into Severus's classroom. He was sitting at his desk so she went and sat on his lap.

"You know I can't see my work when you do that," he said joking.

"Well would you like me to move?" She started to get up.

"No, don't you dare." He pulled her back down and she laughed.

"So you're not going to believe what I just found out."

"And what might that be?" Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, it seems that you, Professor Snape, mean old greasy git, has a secret admirer." He didn't say anything. "And it's not me," she added.

"Well I'm sorry that comes as such a shock to you." He stuck his head up and pretended to be offended.

"Oh stop, it's just, remember the reaction we got when some people found out that _I _liked you?"

"I know, so who is my secret admirer?"

"Christine Davis." Hermione waited to see if she could hear his thoughts on this. She heard nothing. She stared at his head.

"You can't hear my thoughts."

"How do you know that's what I was…wait, why not?" Severus just smiled.

"Hermione I thought you would know that I am skilled in Occlumency." Hermione pouted.

"Well I just wanted…" Severus cut her off

"To know what I thought about Christine liking me?"

"Maybe."

"Hermione if you want to know, just ask."

"Fine, what _do _you think?"

"I don't care. I love _you_. You think I would just push you aside for someone younger? She's my student."

"_I_ was your student."

"That was different. Trust me. I love you and only you." He kissed her forehead.

"I do trust you."

"Then stop worrying." She smiled.

The rest of the day she had to endure her students' thoughts about her. Some even made her laugh. Others made her want to vomit, but she had finally dismissed her last class of the day. She pulled out a piece of parchment to write a quick letter before dinner.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Where do I begin? To make a long story short, Severus and I are back together! It happened last night. I did what you suggested Gin, I talked to him. Well mostly I was expecting him to laugh at me but he just kissed me and then we...well I'm sure you don't want **all **the details. It seems that we both had the same feelings all along. He had been worrying that I didn't love him anymore. I'm so happy right now. Then there was this little incident this morning in my first class. Some boy spilt a potion all over me and now I can read people's minds. You would not believe what teenage boys are thinking about their teacher, me! I am appalled by some of them. But now I must go to dinner. I promise to answer any of your questions in my next letter. Good bye for now._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

She headed down to dinner and went to sit in her usual chair next to McGonagall.

"Hermione dear I was wondering if you would switch seats with Professor Flitwick for today. I have an urgent matter to discuss with him."

"Of course Minerva." Hermione turned and headed down to Flitwick's chair which was right next to Severus's. Hermione smiled. Severus turned to her.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Minerva asked me to sit here, so I happily obliged." Severus grinned and slipped his hand under the table onto her leg and slid it up her thigh.

"Be good Severus, there are students here. Not to mention, Albus." He groaned but she just laughed at him.

"You waited four years for me; I think you can at least wait until after dinner."

"Fine," he mumbled. Hermione ate her dinner and got up to leave. Instead of going to her rooms she went to Severus' to wait for him. He had been stopped by Dumbledore in the hallway. She sat on his couch and curled up against his enormous pillow.

Severus walked back to his rooms after talking to Dumbledore. It had been about some student who would not be in his class the next day. _Like I care about that. _Now he was grouchy. He just wanted to get back and see Hermione. When he got to his rooms he looked in his bedroom but didn't see her. Finally he went to the living room and saw her on the couch. He smiled when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione."

A/N: Well there it was, what did you think? Don't worry, the mind reading thing isn't permanent.


End file.
